The invention is related to providing a flowrate measuring technology of a river using an ultrasonic wave, and particularly, to providing a method of measuring a horizontal average flow velocity at a plurality of depths using an ultrasonic beam to calculate a flowrate of a larger river or sluiceway open channel.